Vibranium Blood
by EllyNorth
Summary: Nkosazana, or Ana for short has been running all her life, after being forced out of her birth country by her father. She decides to stop running for good and find a place that is permanent. But when she slips up and makes one mistake, it gets SHIELD involved. Tony Stark calls on a certain Wakandan King to come to New York to help. But when Ana meets this beautiful man and secrets
1. ana's prologue

Wakanda. That word has so many meanings to different people. For me, it is home. My birth country. I grew up there from birth until the tender age of 9 when my father and mother decided to leave.

I didn't understand why until I was older.

In Wakanda, my father was lead developer in a resource that Wakanda thrives on, **Vibranium**.

I would say that we had it pretty well off when I was younger. My father, mother and I lived in the palace with the royal family. Mostly because, well my father was the lead developer and best friend to the King T'Chaka. Meaning I grew up with the King's children, T'Challa and Shuri. Shuri was a little younger so we weren't that close but T'Challa was my bestfriend back then. We did everything together.

Then one warm sunny day, I was helping my mother make a dress for Shuri's birthday when my father came into our chambers rushing around shouting at us to pack whatever we needed because we had to leave. That day broke my heart, I kept asking my father, 'What about T'Challa and Shuri?'. My father just ignored me and shoved my things into a bag and we left the palace.

We went three countries away to a country called Janabia. It was between Rwanda and Burundi. It was a small resource rich country. My father bought us a place away from the closest city. He had a research lab behind our house so he could work on his research.

Following up the months until my tenth birthday, my mother started to get sick. She would always say she was fine but I could see that she was tired, exhausted even. My father started giving her medications and IV's, it seemed like she was getting better. A short week after my birthday, my mother died. I felt devastated, she had been my only friend for the months that we lived in Janabia.

After my mother died, I watched my father slowly unravel like a ball of yarn. He went from eating dinner with me to not even coming into the house anymore. I was alone, he spent all his time in his research lab. At that moment in my life, I had no parents. I was on my own, I had found way to make money so I could afford food. I would walk to the nearest town which was 15 miles away and help out this older lady with her farm and animals.

For a while, I remember living like that and then everything goes completely blank when I try to think of what happened after that. I know that my father had completed his research and he wanted to uproot us again, which he did. To the United States.

When I turned 15, he started 'training' me because he swore up and down that someone was going to come after us. His training was different than the training that I had witnessed back in Wakanda. Slowly the years rolled on until I turned 18 and my father has started to become ill just like my mother. He said this is what his research was good for, he had liquidated Vibranium into a IV bag and said that would make him better. But it didn't. He died before I turned 19, he kept telling me people were going to come for me and I had two choices, fight or run.

I ran. From city to city, and state to state. My memory of Wakanda, Janabia and my first years in the states started to fade and soon I just blocked those memories all together.

Somehow, I ended up in New York. Hiding in the daylight, stealing at night. That's the way I lived for two years until Tony Stark and SHIELD found me.


	2. meeting a wakandan king

Staying asleep is always the hardest, mostly because of the nightmares and faded memories.

There wasn't any point in sleeping anyways, I had to be up in 20 minutes. Climbing out of my bed, the sun shone in behind the blinds on my large window. I stood up stretching my limbs. "Knock, Knock!" I heard a voice call at my door, I groaned and walked across my somewhat large studio apartment. I pulled the door open and saw Stark standing there with a coffee in his hand. "You said 8, not 7:40."

"I was in the neighborhood a little earlier than I expected. Coffee?" I walked away from the door as I heard him shuffle in behind me and shut the door. I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out some clothes for the day. "Ahem" Tony said as I was taking my shirt off, "Turn around then, big baby. You act like you've never seen a woman naked."

I pulled on my undergarments and sighed pulling out a pair of jeans from my dirty laundry, I slid them on and slid my shirt over my head. I grabbed my bag and started to head past Tony, "You gonna brush your hair or leave it a bush all day?"

I rolled my eyes at his smartass comment before bending over and fluffing my hair with my hands. "Okay DAD. Let's go." Replying as I walked out the front door and down the stairs, Tony came down quickly behind me. When I got to the ground floor, I saw Tony's car parked right in front. I opened the door and climbed in the passenger seat before Tony could even unlock the doors, "Stop doing that, Ana." He muttered then started the car. "So why are you kidnapping me from my apartment so early?" Asking as he pulled off from the curb, making a right he replied, "There is someone I want you to meet." Tony got quiet and concentrated on the road, "Nothing else? Not a name?" I raised my eyebrows slightly interested.

"I'll let him introduce himself when we get there." I tried to get more information out of him about this person but he stayed quiet. After about five minutes of silence, I pulled out my wireless earbuds and stuck them in my ears. I let the music distract me as I watched the sights go by.

For what felt like forever but really was only twenty minutes, Tony pulled up to his 'research' lab which really was a two story office building. I stayed here when Tony first had me in the Avengers' possession. Tony parked the car and I hopped out looking around for a unrecognized vehicle in the parking lot, "They didn't drive a car, Ana." He started walking towards the front door, he stopped and called to me, "Come, slow as molasses." Rolling my eyes again, "Yes, master." Tony headed inside expecting me to follow, I walked in slowly looking around at the glass walls. It looked the same as it did when I got here over a year ago.

I saw Bruce and Widow in the kitchen sitting at the table with Hawkeye, I waved their way and followed Tony up his winding staircase to his large office. I stopped at the top of the stairs when I saw a man and a girl slightly younger than him with their backs to me, looking out the window at the beautiful view. Tony walked towards them, "King T'Challa, Shuri." The man turned towards Tony, "Hello, Stark." He had a thick african accent much like mine, it sounded very familiar.

"This is, ahem, Nkosazana. Ana, for short. This is the one I was telling you about, our special friend. Ana; come over here." Tony spoke before waving me over, I snorted, "Special? More like weapon." I sarcastically replied as I walked slowly over to them before studying the two people before Tony and I.

He stood about six foot; short brown curls with brown eyes and a jawline that was framed perfectly with his facial hair with a small beard growing on his chin. He was wearing a dashiki with an embroidered collar, and cuffs as well. He smiled a little before Tony continued, "Anyways, here is the sample that I wanted you to look at. We can have a seat and chat while Shuri looks at it."

Sample of what? He handed Shuri small vial that looked like it was filled with blood.

She took the vial and walked towards his lab equipment on the other side of the room. Tony walked over to his round-about of couches and sat down as did T'Challa, he glanced at me with a look saying, 'Sit down or I'll make you sit down'. I sighed and walked over before sitting down on the furthest couch from them. I crossed my legs as T'Challa spoke, "Your accent, it is african?" Nodding, I studied his face and his more detailed features. His forehead wrinkles and the slight bags under his eyes. "Where are you originated from?"

"A small country that you might not know, it's called Wakanda and also another country called Janabia." I curtly replied looking down at my phone, T'Challa laughed loudly and Tony shook his head in annoyance of my attitude. "Ana, he is the King of Wakanda." I felt my face heat up slightly in embarrassment. The most important thing I remember from Wakanda was the King was the Black Panther. _Of course Stark knows him._ I thought to myself rolling my eyes internally. "You are from Wakanada? What is your family's name?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't really remember. They were just Mother and Father to me." I never knew my parents first names. "We tried all we could with our technology to bring back some memories she may have but it wasn't a success. There are years of memories missing from her brain." Stark added, I chuckled to myself; that day wasn't fun. The day they wanted to try and 'bring back some memories', I was hooked up to about a million machines or so it felt like and Stark was talking to me while I was in a hypersleep chamber but not hyper-sleeping. 'Not a success' was an understatement, I ended up getting mad and breaking the machine. T'Challa nodded and continued, "Tell me about what you do in the Avengers?"

"I'm not apart of the Avengers, I never have been. They use me as a weapon when they can't beat someone." Tony glared at me before cutting in, "We do not use you as a weapon. We ask you for your help and SHIELD has to approve you being in the Avengers which you know they'll never do." I chuckled, "You don't ask, remember last time? 'Oh Ana, we need you to help us. If not, you'll be sent to prison. And oh, RIGHT. No one can be a killer in the Avengers even though you have the fucking Hulk on your team who can literally crush skulls." I replied with a snap in my voice, he always made me angry with this conversation, he likes to remind me that I'm not in the Avengers even though I do a lot of work for them. But he always threatens my freedom whenever I refuse to help.

"I've been locked inside my apartment everyday during the day for the last year, I'm only allowed to go outside at night, why? Because of my eyes, my skin. People might recognize me and we don't want the American population knowing you have a killer on your team." I snapped standing up, glaring at him I started walking out of room. "Hold on." Shuri said making me stop in my tracks, I looked at her as she started to talk, "This sample is fused with Vibranium. I'm not sure how yet but the blood is closely bonded with the Vibranium. I tried to separate the sample apart but the blood started to dissipate."

"Hold on, so wait, she has Vibranium in her blood?" Tony asked, slightly confused, I looked at the ground as I listened to them talk.

"I'm not sure yet, we need to get her back to Wakanda so I can analyze her further" She looked

to T'Challa, he looked shocked as did Tony. "Show her, Ana." Tony said quietly, Shuri and T'Challa looked back go me. "Show me what?"

I pulled the end of my sleeve and pulled it up to my elbow to reveal the purple lines flowing from my arm and further up past my elbow. She grabbed my arm inspecting it, she touched the lines and exclaimed, "Amazing!"

"What does this mean?" T'Challa asked looking to Shuri, Shuri glanced at him and studied my arm again. "I am not 100% sure, brother. We need to take her to Wakanda."


	3. wakanda

"What? How can that be?" T'Challa asked grabbing my other arm and inspecting it closely, "I'm not sure, brother but we need to analyze her further."

T'Challa nodded and dropped my arm as did Shuri, "Go tell Okoye that we are leaving for Wakanda soon." Shuri nodded and headed out of the office and down the stairs. Tony looked at T'Challa before he spoke, "Stark, we must take her back to my country, you do not need her, correct?"

Shaking his head, Tony replied, "No, your majesty we do not. If it will help her find out who she is and why then do what you need to do." Looking at the floor, I spoke to T'Challa; "I would rather not leave Tony, why can we not do it here?" I had become very attached to Tony, even though he's a smartass. He was like my older smartass dad/friend. "Because the technology we have in Wakanda is more advanced and Shuri's lab is there as well. We will leave when you are ready."

Tony put his hand on my shoulder and nodded his head, "It's okay, Ana. You gotta do this. It could be an amazing scientific discovery. You could help change something." I turned towards Tony and hugged him, "You're my best friend, Stark. I do not wish to leave."

He hugged me back, "And you're my breast friend, Ana." I let go and rolled my eyes at his corny ass joke. "Gonna miss you, kid."

I looked to T'Challa and nodded as I gave Tony one last hug and followed him down the stairs. "I need to stop at my apartment, your majesty." Rolling my eyes at the 'your majesty' part. "We will stop so you can gather belongings and then we are off to Wakanda." I followed him out the back door where a large foreign ship sat. I saw Shuri talking to a woman who was taller than me and a shaved head. She was Dora Milaje.

That's one of the main things I remember from Wakanda. The group of talented, warrior women who protected the King of Wakanda. As we got closer, T'Challa spoke, "Okoye, this is Nkosazana. This is one of my Dora Milaje, Okoye." I waved at her and she nodded her head at me, "I remember the Dora Milaje from when I was younger." I spoke as we got into his large ship, it was amazing. It looked much nicer than Tony's Quinjet. T'Challa motioned for me to sit down in a chair and he sat next to me as Shuri sat across from me, studying my arms. Okoye went to the front of the ship and we took off towards my apartment.

"Does it hurt?" Shuri asked running her fingers over the lines, I shook my head 'no' and looked at her, "No, I don't remember how I got them. I just remember that it happened when I was younger and it hurt then. So much so that I couldn't move."

When we arrived to the front of my apartment building, I stood up and started walking towards the door. I put my hand on it and it opened automatically, I looked down and saw we were about 15 feet from the ground. Growing closer, Okoye parked the ship in the middle of the road. I walked off with T'Challa and Okoye following.

"How did you do that?" T'Challa asked, shrugging my shoulders; I kept walking next to him, "I don't know, it's just something I can do. Tony hates when I unlock his car before he gets a chance to." I chuckled at the last part before we entered the building.

"After Shuri studies you, I would like to see what the extent of your powers are if you wouldn't mind."

"Do I really have a choice? I'm kinda stuck with you at this point." I replied chuckling again, I walked up the two flights of stair before pulling out my keys, as I walked up to my door. It opened and I walked in as they followed, Okoye walked around with her spear, she had her guard up as she always should. T'Challa spotted the artifacts I had from my father's lab on my bookshelf, he walked over as I grabbed my duffle bag and started shoving the somewhat small amount of clothes I owned as well as some personal items. "These are Wakandan." T'Challa stated more than asked, "Yes, they were my father's before he passed. I am ready to go."

Pulling my duffle bag onto my shoulder, I walked over to the shelf where T'Challa was and put the artifacts into my bag as well as some of my father's books. "Then let us go." Okoye spoke as we walked out of my apartment, I stopped at my counter where my notepad was. I used it to write what I needed from the store for Tony since I couldn't go outside during the day. I wrote Tony a small note and followed them out the door before locking it. I followed them down the stairs and back onto the ship.

"So, when did this happen to you?" T'Challa asked as we sat back down, Shuri was studying the sample that Tony gave her again. She scooted over to me and pulled a strand of my hair out of my head, "Ow. I don't remember many things from when I was younger. I know it was progressive from a young age but I remember bits and pieces of Wakanda."

"Shuri might be able to help with that-" T'Challa started to say before Shuri cut him off, "I don't know brother, it might not work...this is amazing!" She looked closer into her microscope before continuing, "Even her hair has specs of Vibranium in it!"

Shuri started gushing about how she couldn't wait to get me to the lab so she could investigate me further. This was going to be a very, very long trip.

After a few hours of sitting around, listening to Shuri and T'Challa, I started looking through my phone as I heard Okoye say, "We are here." T'Challa tapped my shoulder and motioned for me to follow him. "This is my favorite part." He spoke as we walked to the front, I watched out the windshield as we got closer to a large forest. My chest tightened up before the ship disappeared through the trees and I saw a large, beautiful city.

We got closer to the a landing area, I remember this from when I was younger, I used to run around this area looking at the clouds and skies. We landed and the door opened, everyone walked off and I followed. A group of Doras and a older woman stood across from us about 50 feet away. Shuri walked to the older woman and hugged her before taking her place on the woman's right, they watched us walk over.

"Hello, mother." T'Challa spoke as the woman gave him a hug. They stepped aside so I could see the Queen Mother. Her breath stopped for a second before tears welled in her eyes. "You look just like her, you are the spitting image of your mother."

"You know who she is, mother?" Shuri asked slightly shocked, I looked down and stared at my feet. "You remember your father's friends, Lulama and Kagiso?" Shuri looked a little confused but T'Challa nodded his head, "The former researcher."

"You were just a baby then, Shuri. But you remember their daughter, my son? This is her. Nkosazana Amori. But everyone called her Ana or Zana." She wiped her eyes and continued, "I don't know if you remember me, I am Ramonda." She hugged me tightly and smiled, she looked so happy.

"You both were bestfriends when you were children, you would run around this area playing tag." She continued looking at me then looked to T'Challa who was just as shocked as I felt. She smiled at me before noticing my arms, "What happened? Your father did this? I will have his head!" She was angry, I shook my head and replied, "No, Queen Mother. I don't completely remember everything but..my father died. Years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry. My condolences are with you, my dear." She said, "Do you remember that? Running around and playing?" T'Challa asked trying to see if there was even a tiny bit of my memory from Wakanda. "I do not. I remember us being forced to leave by my father." I replied before Shuri stated how she had to get me to the lab as soon as possible. "I will see you in a little bit, Ana!" T'Challa called to me as we disappeared into the palace.

To say Shuri's lab was simple was exaggerating, it was a gigantic room with many, many machines and tech. She pulled me to a table and told me to lay down, she told me to close my eyes and relax as I heard complete silence. It was nothing but her breathing and my breathing. "I'm going to scan your body and then have a closer look at your organs and bones. This machine is powered by Vibranium so it should be pretty exciting and accurate seeing as how you have Vibranium inside you. After this, I want to try our recognizant memory chamber to see if we can tap into memories your brain has chose to hide or push away." I nodded with my eyes closed still, a few minutes went by and she gasped quietly, before speaking again; "This is impossible, absolutely impossible. Your organs, they are completely armored by Vibranium. Your nerves and bones are flowing with it as well. This would have taken years to accomplish."

 _My father did try for not a lack of trying._ I thought to myself sarcastically. "My father, what did he do?" I asked her as she continued to work diligently. "He used to do what I do, research. Work on the tech, my Baba used to say great things about him and your mother. Why did he leave Wakanda?"

"I'm not sure, I don't 100% remember why, I know it was before your birthday because my umama and I were making you a dress. I know my father stole Vibranium. He kept talking about exile for a very long time."

She told me to open my eyes and stuck a microscope very close to my eye while talking, "It's a wonder how you haven't collapsed or gone blind-the Vibranium has completely mutated your cells and taken over your irises. It's as if the Vibranium has completely molded to your body. You can get up now, follow me." She started walking away as I got up from the table and followed her over to a high tech computer. She took the vial of blood and stuck it in a circular holder, the screen woke on the computer and data about my blood started showing up.

"This is very impossible, you have Vibranium molded into your DNA as well as.." She scrolled down some more and her eyes widened, "The Heart Shaped Herb." I remember this from stories my mother told me, the new King drank the Heart Shaped Herb in order to gain powers of the Black Panther.

I looked at my arms and the purple veins that adorned them, _That couldn't be possible. My father was a great person, how could he steal from our only home? Vibranium is a serious offense but the Heart Shaped Herb is instant jailing, and you basically stay there for life_. She pressed one of the circles on her bracelet and a video popped up of T'Challa, "Yes sister?"

"Brother, you must come to my lab and see my findings. It is nearly impossible what I have found." She pressed the circle again and the video closed, "What are those?" I asked pointing at her wrist, she looked at the bracelet. "These are kimoyo beads, they are powered by Vibranium. This is the Prime bead, we use it for medical knowledge, the AV bead which is used for access to the Wakandan database, and the Communication bead; it is like a mobile telephone that you use. Other beads can be added like security, or GEO tracking."

Nodding, I faintly remember my father having one when I was a child, he would never let me but I never understood why. T'Challa walked into the lab, "What is up, sister?"

"Brother! Look at what I found." She exclaimed motioning for him to come over to the computer, he walked over as she pointed to the screen. I saw his eyes scan the screen then look at me, "The Heart Shaped Herb? But how?"

"I'm not sure, I want to try the memory chamber to see if it's in her memories." Shuri replied before pulling me over to a cylinder vertical chamber, "This is the recognizant memory chamber. We put you into a trance by injecting a mix of several sleeping medicines created from Vibranium that will put you into a deep sleep, we inject it into your bloodstream and the chamber taps into your memory synapses."

T'Challa had his hand on his chin, watching me intently, I felt my anxiety flare up and my cheeks turn pink. I do not like people staring at me, it made me feel more embarrassed of how freaky I already looked. I stepped inside the chamber as she stuck a needle into my arm, injecting the liquid into my arm. I felt myself slip away as the chamber closed.


	4. memory chamber

**Third Person**

Nkosazana stepped into the chamber and her eyes closed as the machine started running, T'Challa and Shuri looked to the huge monitor that hung on the wall to the left of the machine. On the screen, there was static until Shuri pressed one of the buttons on her panel and a young Ana showed on screen.

She was sitting on the floor next to her mother, sewing the bottom of a dress while her mother worked on the upper part, "Momma, Shuri is going to like this dress, I know it." Her mother chuckled and looked down at her, not wanting to hurt her feelings, she agreed with her daughter. Ana and her mother looked up as her father slammed the room door open, he was rushing around gathering things, "My love, what is wrong?"

"We must go, pack your things. **NOW**!"

Her mother stood up quickly, scared by her husbands booming voice, Shuri's dress fell to the floor and Ana looked in between the both of her parents scrambling around to grab their things. "Baba, what about Shuri and Challa?"

"Not now, Ana. We must go, they are going to throw me in prison. Let's go! We're leaving now!" Her father replied, her mother picked her up and they made their way out of the palace. "Baba, what about Shuri and Challa? I don't wanna leave them." Her father kept walking as she started crying, "Hush now, my love." Her mother kissed Ana's forehead and started walking.

The screen glitched out for a few seconds, and T'Challa looked to Shuri then to Ana inside the chamber. She started moving a bit, and T'Challa saw the screen get more glitched out. Shuri pressed a few buttons, "What is going on?"

"The Vibranium is fighting the serum. I'm going to inject more." Shuri replied pressing a few buttons on the panel, the machine whirred and the monitor became clearer.

The monitor portrayed a teenage Ana sitting in front of her mother and father, her mother is in a wheelchair and is hooked up to IVs. Ana held her mother's hands, the screen started to glitch out slightly before coming clear again. "Maitu, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, my dear. Just tired." Her father put his hand on her mother's shoulder, Ana had small tears in her eyes. "Ana, your mother is sick. I'm going to make her better with the medicine. She is going to be better." Ana smiled widely at her father, and hugged him, "Baba, please fix her."

The screen started glitching again and it started getting cloudy, soon it started glitching faster and all Shuri and T'Challa could hear were the voices of Ana and Kagiso The monitor started to become clear and displayed Ana and her father standing across from each other in a small room. Ana was standing defensively and her father has his hands up, as if trying to tell her he doesn't mean any harm.

"Now, my intomba; this special serum is going to help you train better."

"Isn't that the same thing that you pumped into mother's arms?" Ana asked incredulously as she tried to back away from her father, he shook his head slightly and pulled out a small vial filled with a slightly light purple liquid showing her.

"I changed the recipe, it will make you stronger and more focus, faster. It is going to make you advanced, more than those in Wakanda. And maybe, one day, it will make you good enough to be a Dora." Kagiso explained to his daughter as he pulled out his syringe kit, "Sit down, Ana. I need you to do this for me. It will either work or it won't, you won't be harmed."

Ana shook her head before walking towards the door, her father slammed his hand down, " **SIT DOWN, NKOSAZANA**!" Ana flinched and slowly walked over to her father, she sat down as he drew the liquid into the syringe. He cleaned her inner arm off and stuck the needle in. He pushed the plunger down and watched his daughter's veins turn a purple-ish color as she collapsed to the floor and screamed in pain.

T'Challa flinched at her screams on the monitor as Shuri looked away, Ana's body was turning a light purple as blood started coming out of her mouth.

The screen started glitching out before transmission completely cut out, Shuri pressed a few buttons as Ana inside the sleep chamber started moving and making this hurt face. She was still asleep but it looked to be that she was having a nightmare. The screen started flashing in and out quickly before Ana screamed and the monitor exploded.

T'Challa pulled Shuri to the ground protecting her as glass flew everywhere, they looked back up to see Ana standing there; purple veins and eyes glowing. T'Challa walked over to Ana before trying to place a hand on her shoulder. She grabbed his arm and threw him, he went against the wall before standing up quickly and activating his Panther suit.

Ana's hand started to glow as she shouted loudly, "No more!" She brought her hand up towards T'Challa as he tackled her to the ground before she could shoot the purple glow at him. She started to fight back, "Brother! Catch!"

He looked over to see a flying device towards him, he caught it, "Put it on her chest and press the button!" T'Challa did as she said, and Ana started shaking; her body went limp after a few seconds. He stood up throwing the device back to Shuri, "What is that thing?"

"It's a new device that I've been working on, it works like a american device called a taser but it is more humane. It sends a two electrical impulses through the body and the body corresponds by shutting down as if you fainted or suddenly lost consciousness."

T'Challa nodded standing up, he bent down and picked Ana up bridal style and placed her onto one of the exam tables that Shuri led over. He placed her down then started to clean up the broken glass and broken pieces of the sleep chamber.

When he finished, Shuri looked at him and he back at her. "We should probably put her in a room, let me ask Okoye if they have prepared hers yet." T'Challa pressed one of his kimoyo beads and a picture of Okoye appeared. "Yes, my king?"

"Have the staff prepared Ana's room?"

"Not yet, my King. Queen Mother is having the staff prepare a celebration for her. They are going to prepare her room when they are finished." T'Challa nodded and pressed the kimoyo bead again, ending the call. Shuri looked around at her half destroyed lab, "You could place her in your room, brother. It's just until she wakes up."

He proceeded to pick her up off of the exam table, he realized how light she was. She was like a feather! "I will see you in a bit, sister." T'Challa walked out of the lab with Ana in his arms, he walked down the hallway towards his chambers. Several staff and Dora members looked on at him as he passed by them, when he got to his room; he opened the door and shut it with his foot before setting Ana down on the bed.

He sighed a breath of relief before looking down at Ana, she looked peaceful and calm. He pulled the throw blanket that sat on top of his duvet over her.

"How can one woman be so powerful?" He thought to himself as he caught himself gazing at her with interest, he couldn't wait to learn more about her. What she went through was terrible but there was more there than what he just saw, and he knows that.

T'Challa reached his door and pushed the slider down on his wall causing his lights to dim, he opened the door quietly and walked out. " _Goodnight, Ana._ " He said quietly shutting the door.


End file.
